Polymerization of high internal phase emulsions (polyHIPEs) generally require either toxic diluents and/or high cure temperatures. The materials as high internal phase emulsions (HIPEs) when formed are generally incapable for use in vivo or in situ.
Use of three-dimensional networks in vivo has been limited by the fabrication and materials used to prepare the three-dimensional network. Many current materials are not injectable. In addition, many current materials do not achieve proper porosity. Furthermore, materials used to prepare three-dimensional networks or scaffolds in vivo have limitations in the compressive strength and modulus of the material when formed as a network or scaffold. It is also found that many materials are not ready for use after fabrication and require additional modifications before use.